


In The Middle of The Night

by AnotherLoser



Series: Make No Sound [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since moving into the Hummel-Hudson home, Sam has noticed some strange things about Kurt Hummel - Kurt came home a few nights through Sam's window.  The most recent time was troubling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle of The Night

Sam didn’t know much about Kurt. He guessed he knew more than most people did but it still wasn’t much. Kurt had a lot of motivation for someone who looked like they wanted to crawl under a rock every night. Now that he was in his senior year of high school and Sam was living with the Hummel-Hudson household, he got to notice a lot of things. Like how Kurt was applying to two different schools in New York with fashion majors, and had a really well made portfolio to apply for internships as soon as he gets there, college or not. Or how he was not only a morning person, but usually the one making really good breakfast for everyone. He kept to himself quite a bit at home still, but it was obvious to Sam at least that Kurt thought the world of his family.

What else he had noticed is how much Kurt isn’t at home at all. He goes for walks for hours on end, sometimes not back until just before dinner no matter how early he left, and sometimes he sneaks out again as soon as their parents say goodnight. Clearly it’s not that Kurt disliked his home, but maybe he had friend none of them knew about.  
He was pretty friendly towards Sam, but it was different with him than with Finn. Finn was most definitely his brother - they even bickered like siblings. Sam was kind of like that, but without the bickering. He felt like he was with family there, but Kurt wasn’t exactly a brother to him. He’s not sure what to call him.

Kurt came home a few nights through Sam’s window. The most recent time was troubling. Sam was a light sleeper, so when he heard the tapping on his window for the third time now, he instantly rolled out of bed. He took longer to wake up fully than Kurt did, but he wasn’t as bad as Finn at least. Still, he wasn’t fully processing things at first. Kurt had a hickey on his neck, Sam realized while the blue haired boy was climbing into the room. When he stood he heaved a relieved sigh and swayed where he stood for a moment. Sam’s first thought was that he was drunk, so he asked.

“No, no I’m fine.” Kurt said without any difference in his voice from any other day, and he started towards the door, giving a quiet “thanks.”

Only once he was gone and Sam was lying awake in bed did he think about things more clearly. For one thing, Kurt never said more than that final ‘thanks’ the last few times he’s done this no matter what Sam asked. For another, this entire encounter felt different. He’s not sure why.

In the morning he sees that Kurt covered his hickey with makeup and was walking fine again. This wasn’t a surprise, all things considered. He was sitting different though. A person’s body language wasn’t the most obvious thing to pick up on, and it’s not like Sam payed that kind of attention to how someone sits, but he noticed all the same. Something was making Kurt sore enough to be uncomfortable on his own couch. Sure, Kurt was gay, and Sam figured that since gay sex took more preparation it could be more painful if you did something wrong. But it’s no secret in school that Kurt gets around as much as someone can in Lima and he was never having difficulty like this before. He can’t imagine Kurt letting someone screw up on making _tea_ none the less anything involving his body.

It wasn’t Sam’s business though, so he didn’t ask.

That night Kurt was tapping on the window again. And once again, he actually replied. “’re you alright?” Sam asked, starting to get used to these meetings and more awake than the night before.  
“I’m ok.” Kurt said, sounding tired and continuing on his way to the door.

This repeated for only one more night before things got weird. Kurt was perfectly fine the day leading up to it, as far as Sam could tell nothing was out of the ordinary and life for both of them continued just like it always did. But then at a quarter-to one in the morning - an hour or two earlier than usual - Kurt stood outside the window for almost ten minutes before tapping. Sam didn’t know that part, of course, he was peacefully asleep and waiting unknowingly for two or three to roll around. When he got out of bed he looked at the clock first, rubbing his face and noting absently that this was earlier than normal. When the window slid open, Kurt hesitated to step inside. Sam couldn’t see his face in the lighting, but he heard a soft hiccup before closing the window.

“Kurt?” He asked quietly. Kurt was far from ok, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. Sam took a step closer, actually disappointed when he didn’t move at all. There was a louder hiccup and Kurt heaved a shaking exhale. “Hey… Hey hey come here.” Sam started softly as he closed the gap between them and carefully wrapped his arms around the boy.  
Kurt tensed for a moment, but as soon as it passed he clung to Sam, arms tight around his middle and entire body still vibrating. Sam moved one of his hands from Kurt’s back up to his head and let him bury his face in his shoulder. Running fingers through the short, fading blue hair on the back of Kurt’s head, Sam swayed them both and murmured reassurance.  
It didn’t take much for Kurt to let go and just cry into Sam’s shirt. He wasn’t as forgetful as Sam was though, and kept doing his best to whine or breath when he felt a sob building so as to not wake anyone else in the house. At least an hour passed before he calmed down enough to process anything Sam had to say. It was just a whisper and a hand putting a little more pressure on his lower back.  
“Wanna lie down?”  
Kurt nodded and let himself be guided to the bed that wasn’t really big enough for two people. They made it work, leaving not one inch of space between their bodies.

In the morning it was Sam’s alarm that woke them. Kurt had always been up before everyone else, but he was still breathing deeply and curled up on the mattress. Unlike Sam, he didn't look like he moved at all. Reluctant to do so, Sam shook Kurt's shoulder gently. He only set his alarm on school nights, which meant they both probably had to be up. He wasn't sure how functional Kurt would be after whatever happened though.  
He looked more peaceful than he did at any point when he was awake, Sam realized. The blue-haired boy's eyes flickered open before looking around slowly. His hands were still pressed between both of their chests and his fingers twitched. Soon after, he started shifting to sit up slowly.

"You ok?" Sam asked quietly, watching the other with intent.  
Kurt hesitated to answer, starting with a small nod when he did. "Yeah." He croaked. "I need to shower.." He murmured as he climbed out of bed. Still, Sam didn't move. He watched as Kurt slipped out of the room with his shoulders slumped forward. Sam never saw him look so utterly tired before.

As it turned out, Kurt could pull himself together no matter what. He ate breakfast with the family and went to school the same as always, raising no alarms with anyone but Sam. He wondered if the subtle signs of discomfort were in his head or not. Kurt didn't seem as alert as normal. Instead of being aware of any movement near him, he kept his eyes on whatever they were already on prior to said movement. Sam supposed that's more normal for most people, but Kurt almost looked paranoid if you paid enough attention. He was constantly aware of other's presence near his, his eyes stealing quick glances without notice by anyone that wasn't looking for such a small change. Sam didn't realize that he used to notice it until it was gone.

When evening came, Kurt was in his room. This wasn't strange, after dinner Kurt would hang round for a little while and pretend to go to bed when his parents started talking about being tired and then he'd slip out through his window. What stood out is that the door was cracked open, and Sam repeatedly walked up thinking he'd find Kurt gone as it got later and later. If Kurt were ok, he'd leave. They both knew this, they both knew Sam had no business lurking outside of his bedroom like he was, they both knew that Finn was going to be suspicious in the morning. Neither spoke a word. And Kurt did not leave.

The next day was exactly the same, but that night Kurt slipped out. Sam suspected he just didn't want to be watched anymore.

A week passed. All should be the same, and it all was, except that Kurt was starting to look like Sam's parents did when they were living in a motel. That kind of tiredness was not meant for teenagers.

Sam woke again to Kurt tapping on his window one night. It was one in the morning and he wasn't exactly asleep yet. Under normal circumstances he would be. Under normal circumstances there wouldn't be anything to be so worried about though. Kurt's behavior was honestly starting to scare him.  
He stopped locking the window all together but he still gets out of bed to open it for Kurt.

As soon as he's in the room, he steps into Sam's space and reaches to run his fingers through his hair. Sam stares at him, but moving doesn't cross his mind. Kurt steps closer, pressing his body flush against Sam's and backing him into the nearest wall. When their lips connect, it's hungry and sloppy but it sends jolts down Sam's spine. His arms wind around Kurt's waist. He starts walking, running his hand down the other's back and around to hold his hip as they move to the bed. The back of Kurt's legs hit the mattress and he falls back, both of them letting go to let him go down alone. When he looks up at Sam through his lashes, there's a pause that seems to stretches forever. Their eyes are adjusted to the dark, but it's difficult to see each other's faces all the same. As he leans down and Kurt moves back to find a better position, something is off. Sam slides his hand under Kurt's shirt, climbing on top of him just as slowly as his hand moves. That's when he catches it.  
When Kurt's breath hitches and he's starting to shiver.

"What's wrong...?" Sam asks in a whisper, their lips inches apart.  
Kurt shakes his head a little. "Nothing." He's starting to lay back the rest of the way, no longer propped up on his elbows.  
"Kurt, you're shaking." Sam stops moving, but he rubs his thumb in gentle circles on Kurt's stomach. They stay like this for a minute, one that stretches longer in their minds than it actually passes.  
Then Kurt breathes sharply and his voice shakes when he exhales. "Make me forget." He sounds desperate. "Help me forget about him." His voice cracks, and Sam is frozen.

He prays it's an ex. If it's an ex, then Kurt just needs to get over a bad breakup. If it's an ex, then maybe the worst damage is a broken heart. If it's an ex, then Sam wont want to cry. Or kill someone.  
So he asks, voice soft and hand slipping out from under Kurt's shirt. "What did he do?"  
Kurt shakes his head frantically, eyes shut tight. "No--Sam, no. I need you." He pleaded. "I need you to touch me- I don't want to feel his hands anymore, Sam, please." His breaths were growing ragged, chest heaving while his body grew tense and all but still. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and turned to sit on the bed, holding the crying boy close.


End file.
